Mambochiwambo
Mambochiwambo ist das erste Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von dem erträumten Ort Mambochiwambo, wo die Winx Ferien machen. In der Folge "Lektionen in Magie" ist es in seiner instrumentalen Version zu hören. Songtext Deutsch= Schau dich um wir sind zusammen Mit 'nem Drink unter den Palmen Das ist alles was jetzt zählt, Weil es uns hier so gut gefällt, komm Wir tauchen in den Ozean Das fühlt sich gut an, wir sind frei Ich fühle mich wie schwerelos Es fühlt sich als könnt' ich fliegen Das Glück ist überall Versteckt an diesem Ort Du musst gar nicht lange suchen Das ist das Paradies Du musst nicht um die Welt fahren, um dann hier zu sein, schau einfach in dich rein Musik hier im tiefen Dschungel Haloa Echos vom Mond Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, ich mag dich Die Menschen hier sind so glücklich Sing einfach mit, sing für mich Mambochiwambo, wir sind frei und wild Wenn du dich einsam fühlst dann Denk dran, send' nur ein S.O.S Ich komm' und hol' dich einfach ab Komm mit auf diese Reise Gleitfug über den Ozean Jetzt spring! Wir tauchen einfach ein so wie ein Sonnenstrahl und bunt Wie tausend Regenbögen Und plötzlich wache ich dann auf und stelle fest, dass ich eigentlich nicht weg war Bin doch noch im Paradies Ich brauch nur eins, und zwar meine Freunde hier Auf unserem Weg zu der Party Musik hier im tiefen Dschungel Haloa Echos vom Mond Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, ich mag dich Die Menschen hier sind so glücklich Sing einfach mit, sing für mich Mambochiwambo, wir sind frei und wild |-| Englisch= You and me, the tropical breeze A drink under the palm tree Let's forget about the rest Today I'm having fun with my friends Let's dive into the ocean So good to float and watch the sky Now I can feel no gravity It really feels like flying When joy is all around What more can you ask for Paradise is nothing but a smile I see it in your eyes (Woh-oh who-oh who-oh) Some people search the whole world For a place like this To me it's not that far The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free When you are sad and lonely Don't cry, just send an s.o.s. I'll come and take you far away On my flying carpet Full speed above the ocean, Now jump! a splash into the sky We'll catch a beam of light and then We'll surf over the rainbow All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party (Arrriba) The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy (Yeah Oh!) Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochiwambo) All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise (Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh) I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochimambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free |-| Italienisch= Io e te distesi al sole La brezza sfiora il mare Ma fa un caldo tropicale Dai, andiamoci a tuffare E’ bello galleggiare Guardare il mondo a testa in giù Mi perdo dentro il cielo blu Mi sembra di volare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità May day allarme rosso May day se la malinconia Ti prende tu soffiala via Basterà una canzone Se vuoi saltiamo insieme Sul mio raggio di sole E poi facciamo il surf nel cielo blu Il resto può aspettare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è il tuo sorriso e quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazzone oltre le nuvole C’è sempre un arcobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Mambo, Mambochiwambo Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:The Chiwambo Song